


Fevered

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, background wincest, mostly just musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Sammy's always run hot.





	Fevered

Sam’s always run hot. John used to fret over it, worry about Sammy running a fever, but Dean would grab the thermometer from his hand. “It’s just Sammy, Dad,” and he’d take his brother by the hand and cuddle up on the couch, watch cartoons on a crappy motel tv with his own personal space heater.

When Dean gets back from hell, Sammy’s cool to the touch and Dean doesn’t believe it’s him at first. Takes holy water and silver and Bobby’s repeated assurance that it’s Sam before Dean can accept it, and Sam doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Of course he’s cold, y’idjit,” Bobby says with a smack to the back of his head when Dean hesitantly asks. “He’s been cold since you went to hell for him - had to be, to survive.”

Dean can’t make himself explain, can’t say that he didn’t mean the distance Sam’s developed, can’t say that he misses the heat, warm and solid and curled around him. But maybe he’s just remembering wrong, and maybe after the fiery pit everything feels cool. Sam grows warmer the longer Dean’s out, and Dean starts to relax until Sam slips off into the night, comes back corpse-cold and Dean shivers when Sam slides back into bed.

Sam’s cold as ice, colder, when Lucifer is riding him, and Dean half-expects frostbite where his fists land, feels wrong when all that’s left is bruises. 

Sam comes back from the Cage at a perfectly normal temperature, 98.6 and it never changes, and Dean tries to convince himself it’s just Sammy’s normal heat averaging out against the bitter chill of demons and the Devil but the missing warmth scares him until it comes back with Sam’s soul. Bobby’s worried at first, doesn’t like seeing Sam running hot, tries to bring the fever down. “It’s just Sam, Bobby,” and Dean dumps the ice pack in the sinks, takes his brother by the hand and leads him up the stairs to the room that’s always theirs. Pulls him into the bed and lets Sam’s warmth sink into his bones.


End file.
